A media device, which may take the form of a set top box (STB), is configured to deliver selected media content and typically connects to a flat screen television and an external signal source in which the signal (e.g., cable signal) is converted into viewable media content. However, the media device may operate with other systems such as, but not limited to, other televisions (TVs), personal computers (PCs), stereos, personal digital assistants (PDAs), surround-sound systems, and digital video recorders (DVRs). Particular media content may be selected by a user who provides instructions to the media device. The selected media content may then be presented to the user. For example, if the selected media content is a movie, the video portion of the movie is displayed on a screen of the TV, a monitor of the PC, or some other display medium. The audio portion of the movie may concurrently be presented over the speakers of the TV, the stereo, or the surround-sound system. In some instances, the selected media content may be stored into a DVR or other recording device for later retrieval and presentation. The DVR may be an integrated component of the media device, or the DVR may be a stand-alone device that is communicatively coupled to the media device.
For a variety of reasons such as consumer demand, portability, spatial constraints and aesthetics, the tendency in the marketplace has been toward more streamlined components still capable of providing a high quality media content (e.g., flat screen televisions and small, wall mounted speakers). However, one of the continual challenges of making a low profile, streamlined media device remains the heat transfer issues to or from various electrical components within the media device, where such electrical components are typically mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB). Conventional media devices generally promote heat transfer with an active cooling system that employs one or more convention fans or blowers having rotating blades to move air through the media device. Some drawbacks of a conventional fan are the amount of spatial envelope needed within the media device to mount and adequately operate the fan, noise generated by the operating fan, the additional heat generated by the operating fan, and a limited operational life due to mechanical or environmental wear or stress.